The present invention relates to fragrance delivery systems and a method for making the same. In particular, the invention relates to a method of making a fused agglomeration of microspheres by using modifiers and silicates, and for molding that agglomeration into a shaped fragrance delivery system by use of room temperature setting binders. The agglomeration of fused microspheres may be used to adsorb fragrance-producing oils and volatiles, and then release the fragrance innate to the oils and volatiles over an extended period of time without being messy or wet.
Most delivery systems that utilize microspheres are manufactured out of acrylates or non-siliceous polymers. There are no fragrance delivery systems that utilize soda lime borosilicate microspheres fused together naturally without additives. Most fragrance systems have a short life span and lose their aroma within a few months. Virtually no currently available fragrance systems last for longer than a few months under any circumstances. Most also have a very intense smell initially with a reasonably pleasant odor after a few weeks which fades fairly fast.
Microspheres have been used in the past for a variety of purposes. The most common uses pertain to holders for chemicals in compositions such as holding fragrance for laundry detergent. In other words, the microspheres contain a chemical and are mixed with other compounds to form a heterogeneous composition where the microspheres will release the chemicals either gradually or all at once in response to a stimulus such as a change in ionic character, heat or other stimulus. Microspheres are also used in drug delivery systems designed to release the drug contained in the microspheres at a particular time according to pH or other factors.
The material and use of the pre-glass agglomeration of this invention are unique and unknown in the past. The pre-glass agglomeration discussed in this present invention has been disclosed by the inventor of this application, James Mosbaugh, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/302,270, filed on Apr. 30, 1999, and the text and disclosure contained in that application is hereby referenced and contained herein. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/302,270 has now been allowed, but has not yet issued.
The pre-glass agglomerations disclosed in the present invention are not discrete spheres but rather modified soda-lime borosilicate sphere clusters, wherein thousands of microspheres become molecularly fused together via microcrystalline-like structures on the sphere surfaces. Therefore, this invention starts with the creation of a micro sphere matrix that is then molded into aesthetically pleasing or useful shapes with the addition of room temperature setting binders, thus creating a shaped fragrance delivery system. Fragrant liquids or oils may then be added. The shaped fragrance delivery system is also referred to herein as an artificial rock fragrance delivery system, because prior to molding, the pre-glass agglomeration resembles a rock or rock-like structure. These shaped microcrystalline structures are distinctly different from currently available industrially manufactured microspheres.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,315 issued to Beck et al. on Jan. 23, 1968 discloses glass bubbles made from glass cutlet particles by heating. This amorphous solid contains SiO2 (60-80%), Na2O (5-26%), CaO (5-25%), K2O/Li2O (5-16%), and Na2O/K2O/Li2O (5-16%) plus some other oxides. The temperature range utilized for bubble formation is between 1050_C. and 1300_C. The resultant amorphous solid can be utilized as ingredients in molded parts designed for use in high pressure environments. These particles also have the capacity to be used with thin walls thus possessing a maximum strength, yet crushable if that strength is exceeded. The methods utilized to make the glass bubbles taught by Beck, as well as the glass bubbles themselves, are very different from the rock of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,298 issued to Nichols on Oct. 12, 1976 discusses controlled release materials, and method of using, which can be incorporated into a chemical delivery system. The materials utilized by Nichols are polymer-liquid composite materials that may contain 99% or more of the liquid. These controlled release materials can be incorporated into aerosol propellants, food products, chewing gum, pharmaceutical compounds, agricultural products, or cosmetic preparations. The desired functions of the release materials are flavoring, scent, coloring, medication, dermatological action, pesticidal action, or agricultural fertilizer. The materials and objectives utilized by Nichols are different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,897 issued to Schlusener on May 22, 1979, discloses compositions exhibiting controlled release of an active substance. The compositions of Schlusener comprise an unsaturated polyester resin, an active substance, hollow microspheres of an organic material, and an inorganic material. The hollow microspheres can be made of glass and are mixed with an unsaturated polyester resin to make a molded solid or semisolid substance. An active ingredient, such as volatile oils, is added to the substance. The strength of the final product depends on the unsaturated polyesters used, but is less than the strength of the unsaturated polyester used because the hollow microspheres reduce the overall strength. The composition taught by Schlusener is different from the amorphous rock of the present invention. The release of gas by the Schlusener composition is measured by a period of up to about half a year which is significantly less than the year and a half capacity of the present invention. The Schlusener composition results in a relatively high gas release rate the first week, less the next three weeks and even less for the remainder of the active time. Also, the compositions of Schlusener lack the strength and low density combination of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,665 issued to Garner-Gray et al. on Aug. 9, 1994, discloses a hydrophobic porous inorganic carrier particle having a perfume absorbed into the particle. In particular, a detergent composition containing the carrier particle and a method for manufacturing the same is disclosed. The inorganic carriers used in Gamer-Gray include aluminosilicates such as certain zeolites, clays, aluminas and silicas, all of which are chemically treated or naturally hydrophobic. These porous, inorganic carrier particles are not designed to release odor over an extended period of time, but to deliver perfume to clothing or other surfaces via a detergent or the like. The particles used in Garner-Gray are not designed for room deodorizers, are not strong, and are not exceptionally adsorbent in that they are hydrophobic and would not adsorb water or alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,869 issued to Lo on Mar. 10, 1998, describes microsphere reservoirs for controlled release applications. The microspheres, optionally containing an ingredient to be dispensed through controlled release, are prepared by solvent evaporation of an oil-in-water emulsion formed from an organic solvent containing a polymer and a plasticizer, and an aqueous solution containing one or more emulsifying agents. The microcapsules formed are porous and spongy in structure as opposed to hollow. These microspheres have a relatively high load rate and a low dispersion rate. They are useful for agricultural chemicals, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics and fragrances. The invention of Lo is not designed to be a room deodorizer, and does not have a sturdy solid nature as does the molded rock of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,345 issued to Milstein on Oct. 20, 1998, discloses a method for preparing compositions which are useful in the delivery of fragrances and flavorants. The active agent is mixed with the proteinoid or a hydrolyzed vegetable protein solution. The proteinoid or modified hydrolyzed vegetable protein is precipitated out of the solution, thereby forming a microsphere containing the active agent. Milstein differs from the present invention in that the present invention adsorbs any liquid, oil or alcohol, while Milstein requires the microspheres to be made concurrent with placing the agent therein, a handicap that it reduces the usefulness of the Milstein invention. Also, the microsphere of Milstein is not as sturdy as the current invention and the aroma does not last nearly as long.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,055 issued to Arai et al. on Dec. 15, 1998, discloses a process for making inorganic microspheres which comprises pulverizing a material by wet pulverization to obtain a slurry of a pulverized powder material, spraying the slurry to form liquid droplets, and heating the liquid droplets to fuse or sinter the powder material to obtain inorganic microspheres. These microspheres are discrete individual microbeads and cannot be utilized in the manner of the present invention. The microspheres of Arai can be used as a powder or an ingredient, but not as a deodorizing molded rock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,722 issued to Nacht et al. on Feb. 16, 1999, discloses ionic beads useful for controlled release and adsorption. Active ingredients are released from the ionic polymer beads over an extended period of time such as when orally administered, or when applied to a keratinic material, typically human skin or hair, or when otherwise delivered to a target environment. Clearly, the ionic beads of Nacht are designed to deliver an active ingredient upon contact with some substance which releases their ionic bonds. These ionic beads would not be useful for room deodorants or absorption of oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,348 issued to Miller et al. on Jul. 9, 1996, describes hollow borosilicate microspheres and a method of making them. The compositions of the sodium borosilicate starts with the preferred weight ratio of Na2O:SiO2:B2O3 between 1.0:2.5:0.2 and 1.0:3.22:0.5 for the starting material. The borosilicate microspheres of Miller are used in reflective paints and coatings, incorporated into molded plastic products, and for use as thermal insulation, but not as delivery vehicles for scents or as adsorbent materials.
There are no known methods of shaping fragrance delivery systems that use calcined gypsum cement or similar materials as binding agents of microspheres. Rather, calcined gypsum is more commonly used as a building material. There are also no known binders for use with shaped fragrance delivery systems utilizing microspheres which are effective at room temperature. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a shaped artificial rock fragrance delivery system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The current invention relates to an agglomeration of fused microspheres that acts as a vector for fragrance delivery by utilizing fused microspheres with calcium integrated into the spheres from an aqueous sol precursor, where that agglomeration of fused microspheres is then molded into aesthetically pleasing shapes by use of room temperature setting binders. The fragrance delivery system has an extended fragrance release time generally exceeding a year and a half. The pre-glass agglomeration of fused microspheres uses microcapillary action to quickly uptake oils and alcohols to more than double the weight of the pre-glass agglomeration. Also, the slow release of fragrance without any residual liquid escape is another advantageous quality of the instant pre-glass agglomeration invention. It is also possible to recharge or replenish the shaped fragrance delivery systems of the present invention an unlimited number of times with additional fragrance oils or alcohols after the odor fades.
The shaped fragrance delivery systems can be used for aromatherapy crock pots or boilers, as room or facility fragrances to counteract pungent odors, and as insect repellent delivery systems by soaking the molded agglomeration in citronella, lavender or other repellant. The fragrance delivery systems may be colored or dyed as desired. Those skilled in the art will recognize other uses of a material with those qualities of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a shaped fragrance delivery system that has exceptional adsorption qualities, and is dry to the touch once removed from the substance to be adsorbed and allowed to dry. It is another object of the invention to provide a molded agglomeration of fused microspheres that can adsorb substances and then slowly release those substances over time. It is another object of the invention to provide a molded agglomeration of fused microspheres that can adsorb oils and other lipophilic substances readily without significant mess. It is a further object of the invention to provide a molded agglomeration of fused microspheres that can adsorb alcohol-based liquids readily. Still another object of the invention is to provide a molded agglomeration of pre-glass material that, after adsorption of an aromatic oil or alcohol-based substance, will release the fragrance of the adsorbed substance over an extended period of time. It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following Specification.